


Cacería por el Destino de la Tierra

by BENKA79



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Suspense, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Nick,un joven policía neoyorquino conoce a un extraño adivino el día en que todo parece ir mal,aprenderá que las cosas pueden ir peor al  perder su cuerpo y convertirse en un ser etéreo luego de perder una apuesta con él. Pero ese adivino es un ser de otro mundo que ha elegido a la Tierra para desarrollar un juego ancestral,en el que el destino de la humanidad dependerá del resultado. Nick deberá reunir a dos humanos más para ayudarlo a jugar este juego macabro.





	1. Capítulo 1: Ten cuidado cuando apuestas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es una de mis novelas más queridas por mi por sus personajes y por el crecimiento que se ve en ellos durante el desarrollo de la historia. La trama se va complicando a medida que avanza. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Dormir. Placer incomparable con el que la humanidad cuenta para su deleite. Dormir, descansar... entregarse a la tibieza de unas sábanas suaves y al confort de entregarse al acto onírico cual niño entregado al regazo seguro de su madre... sí, dormir es exquisito... por eso es que odiamos... que ese mundo maravilloso lleno de despreocupaciones desaparezca con brusquedad, sin piedad, cada vez que el maldito despertador nos recuerda que... debemos ir a trabajar, o en este caso... ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TARDE AL TRABAJO! -¡¡¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!!- Nick saltó de su cama con desesperación, las sábanas volaban por la habitación, mientras él luchaba contra un jean que no quería ajustarse a la velocidad que él deseaba:-¡MALDITO PANTALÓN DEL DEMONIO! ¡OBEDÉCEMEEEEE!-de pronto cazó sobre la mesada una tostada que saltó del tostador, mientras buscaba con su otra mano las medias que había dejado secando la noche anterior:-MPF... ESTÁ QUEMADARGH...-decía mientras la engullía con velocidad de rayo.:-¡ZAPATOS! ¡QUIERO ZAPATOS! ¿¡DÓNDE DEJÉ LOS MALDITOS ZAPATOS!?-su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida, al tropezar con ellos y caer al suelo:-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó con frustración en el piso. Mas no perdió el tiempo, se colocó sus zapatos, y nuevamente de pie, corrió al baño a afeitarse mientras se colocaba su camisa:-¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡VAN A ECHARME!- ni bien hubo terminado se roció con su desodorante, abrochó su camisa, se colocó la campera mientras corría a la puerta, y tomó de atrás de una maceta un skate:-¡VAN A ASESINARMEEEEEEEEE!-gritó, y de un salto, se colocó sobre su skate y salió en carrera hacia su destino. Entró casi corriendo a la estación de policía, en el camino casi choca contra su buen amigo y compañero, Michael: 

-¡Nick! ¿sabes que hora es?-le espetó el muchacho, pero los ojos de Nick estaban desorbitados: 

-¿Alguien lo notó?-le preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados. 

-¡Por supuesto que alguien lo notó! Debimos haber salido a patrullar hace media hora!-Mike estaba algo enfadado, raro en él, ya que era un joven muy tranquilo y amable. 

-Me quedé dormido...- 

-No te excuses conmigo, compañero... ve a la oficina del jefe...- 

-¿Qué?-Nick se puso blanco como un papel al escuchar la palabra oficina... más jefe... más ir... 

-Te llama.-Mike se veía preocupado por la suerte de su amigo. 

-No... me van a suspender...-murmuró Nick, cubriendo su rostro con su mano. Con paso pesado caminó hacia aquella horrorosa oficina, y entró como un condenado a la silla eléctrica:-Señor... discúlpeme, es que...- 

-Turner...-la voz del jefe sonaba triste... Nick lo notó, abrió bien los ojos cuando vio el rostro acongojado de su superior... 

"¿Tan mal se ha puesto porque he llegado tarde un día?" pensó subiendo una ceja.:

-Escúchame hijo...- 

"¿Hijo?":

-Tendré que suspenderte... muy a mi pesar...-

-¡Pero, señor! ¡es la primera vez en toda mi carrera que llego tarde! ¡No creo que sea justo...!- 

-No te suspenderé por eso... hijo...-Ahora sí que Nick no entendía nada.:-Encontramos estupefacientes en tu casillero...- 

-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿¡DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLANDO SEÑOR!? ¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!! ¡YO NO...!- El rostro de Nick estaba rojo de furia... ¿qué era todo aquello? ¿Drogas en su casillero? ¿a caso creían que él era drogadicto? 

-Hijo, cálmate..., mira... sé de un lugar que puede ayudarte...-el jefe sacó una tarjeta del cajón de su escritorio y se la entregó con congoja, poniendo una mano en su hombro lo miró como un padre a los ojos y le dijo:-Debes tener muchos problemas, pero las drogas no son la solución... este es un buen lugar... llámalos. Y cuando te recuperes volverás al trabajo.- 

-Es el colmo...-murmuró Nick por lo bajo, llegó a los lockers para buscar sus cosas pero un segundo antes de entrar a los vestidores, escuchó como sus compañeros hablaban: 

-Qué bien se la hicimos a Turner...-decía uno. 

-Sí! Ahora con ese antecedente le será más que difícil ascender.-reía otro. 

-Era el preferido del jefe, iba a adelantársenos en jerarquía, que bien que se nos ocurrió lo de las drogas.- Nick se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos como una fiera y lo acorraló contra uno de los casilleros, el resto observaban asustados. 

-¡Fueron ustedes! ¿¡Por qué...!?- 

-¡TURNER!-se oyó una voz potente a sus espaldas, al ver al oficial que se hallaba en la puerta, Nick soltó al joven que había estado acorralando. Era el jefe de su unidad:-No deberías estar aquí.- 

-Las drogas lo están volviendo violento, sargento...-dijo con voz burlona el oficial al cual Nick había acorralado. Entonces fue cuando Turner lo miró con furia, y sin decir nada, tomó sus cosas, y salió. En la puerta se encontró con su amigo Mike, y al verlo que aún estaba de civil y cargando con su mochila, le preguntó: 

-¿Adónde vas?- 

-A drogarme.-le respondió Nick con cara de asesino. Mike quedó helado, y no pudo decirle una palabra, vio como Nick arrugaba una tarjeta con fiereza, arrojándola al cesto de basura, refunfuñando en un idioma incomprensible, lo vio salir de la estación de policía de Nueva York

..................................................

Había bebido demasiado, ahora yacía sentado en la barra de un bar, del cual ya no recordaba el nombre. De repente sintió como una mano pesada se apoyaba en su hombro, y una voz algo incomprensible por el alcohol, le dijo: 

-Oshe... ese es mi asiento...- 

-Vamos... hace tres horas que estoy sentado aquí, no me vengas con ésas...-le espetó el muchacho. Pero aquel sujeto parecía insistente, comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado al otro:

-¡Que te quites que es mi asiento!-le gritó el de la mano pesada, entonces Nick murmuró, sin levantar la vista de su vaso: 

-No me molestes, no he tenido un buen día, te lo advierto...- 

-¡Que te quites maldición!-tronó el sujeto. Entonces Turner golpeó la mesa exclamando: 

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!-y levantándose le propinó un puñetazo... a un tipo que medía casi dos metros.

.............................................................

Nick estaba tendido en el suelo de un callejón, Dios sabe hacía cuántas horas... le dolía todo el cuerpo... y gemía lamentándose: -¿Quién iba a poder adivinar que el tipo era cinturón negro? maldita sea mi suerte...-Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de pie, todo le daba vueltas, al levantar el rostro vio una especie de tienda, algo bastante rara, con unas luces de colores en la entrada, y un cartel que decía: "CAMBIE SU SUERTE" Nick pestañeó... ese cartel era demasiado tentador... y él quería definitivamente cambiar su suerte, así que caminó tambaleándose hasta llegar a la puerta, corriendo un molesto telón rojo de terciopelo, entró, y vio como todo el interior estaba recubierto por ese mismo telón rojo de terciopelo... en el centro de aquel extraño lugar, lleno de almohadones y de cristales que parecían peceras, había una mesa redonda y pequeña, el mantel, rojo también, llegaba hasta el suelo, sentado a la mesa había un sujeto más que raro, con una sonrisa amplia, de anteojos, y con un batón rojo... era un lugar de lo más extraño... 

-Pasa Nick.-le dijo el sujeto. 

-Un momento... ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-le preguntó el muchacho, acercándose con sigilo. El tipo no dejaba de sonreír. 

-Pues, yo soy un adivino, lo sé todo.- 

-¿Todo?- 

-Pues sí.- 

-A ver... dame una prueba...- 

-Sé que entraste aquí para cambiar tu suerte.- 

-Eso no es una prueba...- 

-Porque te han suspendido del trabajo porque tus envidiosos compañeros colocaron drogas en tu casillero, tu jefe te dio una tarjeta de un grupo de autoayuda para drogadictos, y hoy te quedaste dormido y llegaste tarde a la estación de policía.- Nick lo miró con los ojos redondos, y sin más se sentó a la mesa: 

-¿Y cómo piensas cambiar mi suerte... tú...? 

-Mi nombre es Olaf, y cambiaré tu suerte con un juego de póquer.-dijo barajando un mazo que apareció en sus manos. Nick sacudió la cabeza. Aquello se estaba pasando de bizarro. 

-¿Cómo has dicho?-le preguntó, quizás el alcohol en su sangre impedía que oyera bien. 

-Así es. Tú y yo jugaremos al póquer. Y apostaremos. Si tú ganas, yo cambiaré tu suerte, todos tus problemas se habrán solucionado.-dijo aquel hombre sonriente mientras repartía las cartas. Pero a Nick solo le preocupó una cosa: 

-Y... ¿Y si yo pierdo? ¿Qué debo darte?- 

-Oh... eso ya lo sabrás... mañana por la mañana.- Nick pestañeó nuevamente. Pero luego sonrió triunfante: 

-Como sea... creo que estás en problemas, Olaf... el póquer es mi fuerte.- 

-Oh... eso ya lo veremos...-Y comenzaron a jugar

.............................................................

-¡HE PERDIDO! ¿¡CÓMO HA SUCEDIDO ESTO!? ¡¡SI YO SOY EL REY DEL PÓCKER!!- gritó Nick agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras observaba anonadado sobre la mesa el juego que acababa de perder. Y Olaf no dejaba de sonreír. Apenas terminó de gritar, recordó lo magullado que estaba su cuerpo, por un fuerte dolor que lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo:

-¡Auch!- 

-Cuida bien ese cuerpo, muchacho...-le dijo Olaf.

-¿Qué perdí? ¿Qué debo darte?-murmuró Nick, poniéndose de pie. 

-Oh... no te preocupes... lo sabrás mañana por la mañana...- 

-¿No vas a decírmelo? ¿Es dinero?- 

-No.- 

-Mañana dices...- 

-Sip.- Nick lo miró como desconfiando, Olaf sintió la presión y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. 

-Bien... mañana... me voy entonces... maldición... cómo haré para llegar a mi departamen...-pero al instante en que salió de aquel lugar se encontró con la puerta de su departamento:

-¿Cómo...?-pestañeó unos segundos, luego abrió la puerta, ya sin darle mucha importancia a la situación, diciendo:

-¡AL DIABLO! Estoy ebrio.-y sin más, entró.

.......................................................... 

Dormir. Placer incomparable con el que la humanidad cuenta para su deleite. Dormir, descansar... entregarse a la tibieza de unas sábanas suaves y al confort de entregarse al acto onírico cual niño entregado al regazo seguro de su madre... sí, dormir es exquisito... por eso es que odiamos... que ese mundo maravilloso lleno de despreocupaciones desaparezca con brusquedad, sin piedad, cada vez que el maldito teléfono suena, y dejamos que el contestador atienda y descubrimos que es la voz de nuestra novia... reprochándonos habernos olvidado...: 

-¡NO! ¡OLVIDÉ LA CENA CON MARIANNE!- 

-"Eres un desconsiderado... vas a tener que hacer más de lo común para que te perdone ¡TE ODIO NICHOLAS TURNER!"-al segundo se oyó como la muchacha cortaba el tubo. Nick se sentó con desesperación en la cama: 

-Soy un idiota... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?- Entonces fue cuando sucedió, al destaparse notó que... había perdido algo:-Un momento... ¿dónde están mis piernas?- corrió con desesperación al baño... y notó que... no tenía cuerpo:-¡MI CUERPO! ¡MI CUERPO! DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ MI CUER...!- Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos, recordó entonces lo que le había dicho aquel adivino: 

"Mañana por la mañana lo sabrás." 

-NO... NO PUEDE SER...-lo supo:-¡¡¡¡¡¡HE PERDIDO MI CUERPO EN UN JUEGO DE PÓCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!-


	2. ACTO II NI MUERTO, NI VIVO. SIN CUERPO. Daniel, el niño que habla con espectros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick no la tiene fácil... ahora que sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Olaf, tendrá que reunir a un niño vidente mexicano y a una joven soñadora japonesa para poder salvar al planeta de la destrucción alienígena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, presentando a Daniel un medium mexicano, claro que él todavía no lo sabe. Espero les guste, muy pronto subiré el segundo. Ja neee!

-Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando, debe ser un sueño eso es, solo un maldito sueño, quizás si me pellizco o… si me despierto espontáneamente o… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!- La mente de Nick ya no maquinaba, desesperado intentaba hallar una respuesta a todo aquello, lo único que venía una y otra vez a su cabeza era la sonrisa inmutable en el rostro de aquel adivino tan risueño:-¡MALDITO VIEJO DEL DEMONIO!-de pronto, se hizo la luz: -¡¡YA SÉ, iré otra vez a ese callejón, lo encontraré, lo golpearé y quemaré su porquería de carpa!! ¡¡¡Eso es!!!-Y nuevamente la oscuridad:-Pero… ¿cómo se supone que haré eso? ¡SI NO TENGO CUERPOOOOO!- En ese momento se escuchó una llave en la puerta, se abrió y dejó ver a una muchacha de cabellos cortos rubios, muy bonita, pero su rostro denotaba cierta furia.:-¿Marianne?-murmuró Nick:-¡MARIANNE! ¡AMOR!-pero ella no lo escuchaba, y por supuesto, tampoco podía verlo.

-Maldito Nick… ya se fue… y yo que venía para que arreglemos las cosas.-dijo la muchacha, sacudiendo de un golpe las sábanas desordenadas de la cama de su novio.

-¡Pero si no me he ido, Marianne! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!-

-Esto no se queda así, Nick Turner…-dijo entre dientes la chica.

-No me ve…-pudo entenderlo Nick:-Un momento… debo aprovechar la situación…-por fin su mente comenzaba a funcionar, supo que debía salir de aquel lugar, ahora que su novia había dejado la puerta abierta:-Luego arreglaré las cosas con ella… debo encontrar a ese adivino cara de Elthon John…-

……………………………..

Nick caminaba desesperado, regresando nuevamente a aquel bar en donde había tenido ese pequeño percance con aquel sujeto gigante… al llegar al callejón se encontró con una amarga sorpresa…

-¡NO ESTÁ! ¡LA CARPA DEL VIEJO LOCO DESAPARECIÓ!¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- En efecto, ya no quedaba ni el rastro. Tuvo que detenerse a pensar unos segundos, cosa que le fue más que dificultoso, ya que su mente era un escándalo:-Iré a buscar ayuda… quizás mi amigo Mike pueda ayudarme… ¿y si no me escucha al igual que Marianne? Estaré muerto y será el fin…- de pronto sintió temor:-¿Y si realmente estoy muerto?-ya no quiso indagar más… sabía que aquella era una posibilidad… pero quería descartarla:-No estoy de humor para estar muerto. Iré a buscar a Mike.-y sin más salió rumbo a la estación de policía.

Mike se encontraba en su escritorio, sabía que su amigo era muy despistado, a veces muy malhumorado, pero no era capaz de usar drogas y esas cosas. Realmente lo tenía muy preocupado.

-Apenas salga de aquí iré a verlo…-se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Ver a quién? ¿a mi? ESTOY AQUÍ! AL LADO TUYOOOOO!!!-Era inútil… Mike no lo veía:-Amigo, escucha… sonará algo raro… pero… esta mañana me levanté y ya no tenía cuerpo.-Sabía que era inútil seguir hablándole… Mike no lo escuchaba, de pronto vio como tomaba su taza de café, y antes de beberla, su cara se transformó, mezcla de irritación y desagrado:

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡QUIÉN ESCUPIÓ EN MI CAFÉ!? ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-gritó Mike, mirando a todos como si fueran sospechosos.

……………………………………………….

Nick había perdido todas las esperanzas, deambulaba ahora como alma en pena por un parque:

-Mi novia me odia, mi amigo no puede ayudarme… estoy perdido…-cansado se dejó caer al césped:-Diablos… ¿estoy muerto? ¿Estoy vivo? No lo entiendo…-murmuró. De pronto una voz familiar y molesta sonó detrás de él:

-Ni muerto ni vivo, solo no tienes cuerpo.- Él se sentó para ver mejor a aquel sujeto, vestía una túnica bordó, y su rostro tenía un parecido peculiar a ese cantante inglés:

-¡OLAF! ¡MALDITO SEAAAAAAAAAS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CUERPO?! SI TUVIERA MANOS TE GOLPEARÍAAAAAAA.-No podía explicarse a sí mismo el alivio y el odio que sentía al encontrar a aquel tipo, que además no paraba de sonreír:

-Ya, Ya Nick… no te pongas así…-el hombre de la túnica trataba de calmarlo, pero Nick quería sujetarlo del cuello:

-¿Qué me calme? ¿¡QUE ME CALMEEEEEEE!? ¡¡AHORA MISMO ESTÁS DEVOLVIÉNDOME MI CUERPO!!-

-Ya…ya… ven conmigo…-aquel tipo tenía un rostro de cera, ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado? Nick realmente quería asesinarlo, pero respiró hondo, tenía que obedecerlo… algo le decía que todo aquello era más complicado aún. Y se dispuso a seguirlo.

……………………………………………

Llegaron a la carpa, que ahora se encontraba junto al lago. A Nick no le importó esto. Solo quería una cosa: SU CUERPO.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy cualquier adivino…-comenzó diciendo Olaf, una vez que se hallaron dentro de la carpa, que esta vez se veía particularmente más amplia y tecnológica.

-¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué eres?- Olaf sonrió aún más.

-Pertenezco a una gran familia de… hechiceros…-

-¿Ladrones de cuerpos?- A Nick le irritaba bastante tener que escuchar a este tipo. Olaf largó una carcajada:

-¡Claro que no! Además no robé tu cuerpo. Te lo gané limpiamente en un juego de cartas.- Ahora Nick si que estaba realmente cabreado:

-¡PUES TE OLVIDASTE DE MENCIONAR EL PEQUEÑO DETALLE DE QUE YO ESTABA APOSTANDO MI CUERPO!- el grito fue tan fuerte, que los cabellos de Olaf se despeinaron. Olaf ahora estaba sudando un poco, sacó su pañuelo y secándose la frente le dijo:

-Ya, ya muchacho… recuperarás tu cuerpo.- Eso era lo que le interesaba al joven:

-Dime cuándo.-

-Pronto.-

-Seguro vas a pedirme algo.-

-Así es.-Nick lo sospechó desde que aquel viejo de falda había comenzado a decir quién era.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pero no podía negarse… él tenía su cuerpo. Entonces Olaf abrió un cajón de un extraño escritorio negro, brillante, y desplegó una especie de pergamino, en donde se veía una roca en forma de estrella, y a su alrededor sus cinco partes desarmadas, indicadas con una flecha cada una. Debajo se hallaba algo escrito, en un lenguaje que Nick no conocía. Las letras se asemejaban al hebreo, pero estaba seguro que no era hebreo.:-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó al fin. Olaf habló:

-Esta es una roca que pertenecía a mi familia. Muy importante. Hace 100 años desapareció.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Cómo fue que desapareció?-Olaf abrió más los ojos, por un momento se lo vio algo nervioso, como si no supiera que contestar, al siguiente instante comenzó a reír con nerviosismo. Nick había visto esas reacciones antes, como cuando interrogaba a los delincuentes, y éstos le mentían.

-Pues…-Olaf se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo:-Lo… lo arrojó a la basura una mucama… sin querer… un día… un día que estaba limpiando la mansión ¡ESO ES! Así fue…-Olaf tosió. Nick no se lo creyó, pero dejó que siguiera hablando. Realmente era un tipo muy raro.:-La cosa es…-continuó el hechicero:-que esa roca concentra los poderes de mi familia. Se divide en cinco partes, y cada parte está extraviada en 5 continentes distintos…-

-Un momento, un momento…-lo detuvo Nick, eso si que ya era un desastre de relato:-¿Cómo es que esa roca, o sus cinco partes, terminaron esparcidas por el planeta? ¿A caso no la tiró la mucama a la basura?- Olaf volvió a abrir los ojos, y su risa nerviosa volvió a resonar:

-¡Sí que haces demasiadas preguntas! ¡Como todo buen policía!-la risa no paraba.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o vas a seguir riéndote?-Olaf tosió, y limpiándose nuevamente el sudor de su frente, respondió:

-Pues… es que… la roca… la roca se desarma sola cuando no está en contacto de mi familia, y como un mecanismo propio de defensa, se divide ella sola en cinco partes y se esparce ella sola… por los cinco continentes… ¡ESO ES! ¡AAAAAJAJAJAJAA!- A Nick no le cerraba nada todo aquello… pero no importaba si era cierto o no… lo único que importaba era lo que él debía hacer para recuperar su cuerpo:

-Aún no me has dicho lo que debo hacer para recuperar mi cuerpo.- Olaf lo miró con seriedad:

-Encontrar las cinco piezas y entregármelas.-

-Oh…-de pronto su enojo tocó el límite:-¿¡Y CÓMO RAYOS CREES QUE VOY A HACER ESO!? ¡¡NO SOY INDIANA JONES!! ¡¡¡ÉL SÍ TENÍA CUERPOOOOOOOOOO!!- Ahora los cabellos de Olaf se despeinaban hacia el otro lado.

-Muchacho… tienes poca paciencia…-

-Sí. Muy poca.-

-Escucha… no estarás solo en esta travesía. Irás con dos personas que te ayudarán.-

-Ajá… dos personas que no van a verme ni oírme, como el resto del mundo… claro.-

-No, estas dos personas son especiales. Un muchachito mexicano, llamado Diego, que puede hablar con espíritus, y una joven japonesa, que también podrá oírte y que además tiene la brújula para hallar las 5 piezas.- Nick desconfiaba de aquel tipo, no porque llevara faldas, sino porque… todo lo que decía no parecía tener sentido:

-¿Cómo es que esa muchacha tiene la brújula de tus rocas?-

-Pues…-Olaf tragó saliva con dificultad:-Pues… nuestras familias se conocían.-

-¿Se conocían?-

-Sí. Su tataratío paterno era el tataraprimo de mi tatarabuelo materno.-Ahora sí que todo aquello había perdido el hilo.

-Mira, no me importa nada de eso. Ni si me estás mintiendo, ni si estás loco.-Olaf comenzó a reír con fuerza:-Sólo muéstrame dónde tienes mi cuerpo, y cerramos el trato, e iré con estos dos chicos a buscar tus malditas rocas.-

Entonces Olaf lo miró satisfecho. Caminó hacia el extremo del cuarto, en donde se hallaba una cortina, tirando de ella se abrió, y dejó ver el cuerpo desnudo de Nick, suspendido en un líquido extraño.

-¡MI CUERPO! ¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!? ¡¿POR QUÉ LO TIENES AHÍ COMO SI FUERA UN EXPERIMENTO?! ¿¡Y QUÉ RAYOS ES TODO ESE LÍQUIDO!?-

-Cálmate muchacho. Tú encuentra mis rocas, y yo te devolveré tu cuerpo. ¿Trato hecho?-Nick suspiró con fuerza. No podía negarse.

-Trato hecho.-De pronto una pregunta asaltó su mente:-Pero… estos chicos viven lejos, y tus rocas también están por todo el mundo… ¿cómo es que vamos a poder…?-ni hubo terminado de manifestar su duda, cuando Olaf dio dos golpes con sus manos, y al siguiente segundo se hallaba en una vereda, al otro lado de la calle un grupo de niños vestidos con ropas sucias y algo remendadas, abrían las puertas de los taxis, y recibían monedas de aquellas personas que bajaban y entraban en un lujoso hotel.

-Yo me encargaré de los traslados. Tú del resto.- Nick estaba asombrado con la vista.

-¿Es uno de esos niños?-preguntó. Algo conmovido. Olaf asintió, y en silencio le señaló un muchacho de cabellos castaños y enmarañados, ojos negros y profundos. Tez morena. De facciones agradables, contaba las pocas monedas que el señor que se había bajado del taxi le había entregado. Nick respiró hondo.

-Ve.- le ordenó Olaf.

-Pero no sé su idioma…-

-Él te entenderá. Ve.- y tras esto Olaf desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nick cruzó la calle, en un momento se hallaba junto al muchacho, que llamativamente no jugaba con el resto.

-Niño, ¿eres Diego?-preguntó Nick. Diego se enfadó, miró a uno de los chicos que jugaban a sus espaldas, y le espetó con furia:

-¿A caso te burlas de mi? ¡Claro que soy Diego!- El niño al que él le había gritado lo miró extrañado:

-¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado? YO NO HE DICHO NADA.- El rostro de Diego se preocupó, volteó la cabeza hacia la calle, y sus ojos buscaban con desesperación una explicación.

-¿A caso estas hablando otra vez con fantasmas?-le preguntó ahora aquel niño, burlándose. El resto de las burlas no se hicieron esperar:

-¡Seguro que es eso! ¡Diego habla con muertos! Buuuuuuuuu JAJAJAJAJA-

-Diego es amigo de los fantasmas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA-y al instante todos comenzaron una canción al unísono, burlándose de él. Pero a Diego esto no le preocupaba, estaba interesado en saber quién había hablado.

-Que bien. Diego, escucha. Necesito que me ayudes.- volvió a hablar Nick, fue entonces cuando el niño respiró hondo, horrorizado y cubriéndose los oídos, salió corriendo:

-¡¡YA NO QUIERO MÁS ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- el resto de los chicos lo miraban y se destornillaban de risa.

Diego llegó hasta un callejón, agitado se apoyó contra la pared.

-Estoy cansado…-dijo.

-Yo también, me hiciste correr como un maratonista.-observó Nick, su voz también agitada. Entonces Diego volvió a salir corriendo con los ojos horrorizados.

-¡¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!!-gritó. Nick respiró hondo y lo siguió al trote.

-Si siempre habla con fantasmas, ¿por qué hacer tanto escándalo ahora…?-murmuró con enfado para sus adentros.

…………………………….

Esta vez Diego se detuvo en un nuevo callejón, y cayó sentado, exhausto por las corridas.

-Estoy en problemas…-dijo ahora.

-¡Ja!¿¡Tú en problemas!? ¿Y yo? ¿O a caso crees que es gracioso no tener cuerpo?-Nick volvió a hablar, y Diego volvió a ponerse nuevamente en plan de huída, esta vez gritando:

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO MÁS HABLAR CON USTEDES LOS MUERTOOOOOOOS!!!-

-¡MALDITA SEA NIÑO! ¡QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO!-al oír esto, Diego se detuvo, volteó curioso hacia donde presentía se hallaba el que hablaba.

-¿No lo estás?-preguntó. Más calmado.

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Perdí mi cuerpo.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo que perdiste tu cuerpo? La gente no pierde el cuerpo.-

-Bueno, yo sí. Lo perdí jugando y apostando al póquer con un viejo extraño.- Diego comenzó a reír. Esto le molestó mucho a Nick:

-¡Qué idiota! ¡Apostaste tu cuerpo! JAJAJAJAJA-

-No te rías. No es gracioso.-

-Así que no estás muerto. Con razón se sentía raro.-

-¿Qué cosa?-Aquel niño se había puesto serio.

-Nada. Y dime… ¿para qué me quieres?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar unas piedras…-Entonces Nick le relató la historia, tal cual Olaf se la había contado. Al finalizarla, Diego tenía más dudas que certezas:

-No entiendo… no tiene sentido. Esa historia que te contó el viejo… no le encuentro sentido.-

-Yo tampoco. Pero ¿qué más da? Tengo que obedecerlo, tiene mi cuerpo.-

-¿Y cuánto me pagarás?- Nick no podía creerlo. A tan corta edad y ese niño lo estaba extorsionando.

-¿Pagar?-

-Sí. No te creas que voy a trabajar tanto para un viejo loco sin paga.- Eso tenía sentido. Nick resopló:

-¿Cuánto quieres?-le preguntó.

-¿Cuánto tienes?-

-Sí que eres un estafador. Te daré 500 dólares americanos.-

-800.-

-Enano…-

-900 por llamarme enano.-

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! 900. ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?-Diego sonrió ampliamente.

-Trato hecho. ¿Dónde está ese…?-en ese momento Olaf apareció detrás de Diego y con voz fuerte dijo, haciendo que Diego pegara tal salto que casi cae al suelo:

-¡SALUDOOOOOOS!- el niño se agarró el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

-¿Quién eres?-alcanzó a formular. Olaf sonrió complacido:

-Yo soy Olaf. ¿Ya están listos para ir a Japón?-

-Ja… ¿Japón?- preguntó Diego, aún recuperando el aliento por el susto. Olaf asintió sonriente, y golpeando las manos, en segundos, ya no estaban allí.  
.........................


	3. ACTO III EMPIEZA LA BÚSQUEDA Kaori, la muchacha soñadora...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori se suma al extraño equipo. Mucho no se adapta porque siempre está en las nubes. Ahora que ya son tres podrán cumplir con la bizarra misión de Olaf.

“Es el atardecer en la playa, el momento perfecto para el romance, en donde dos almas se entregan mutuamente al infinito para jamás separarse… las tenues luces dibujan las figuras de dos bellos jóvenes, que se miran a los ojos profundamente… se aman… sí! Se aman…

-Senpai Mizuno…-dice la muchacha, embelesada con su amante. Éste la toma de los hombros, y le habla en susurros:

-¿Cómo puede ser que recién ahora me dé cuenta del amor inmenso que siento por ti, Kaori-chan?-

-Sen…pai…- entonces el joven la acerca hacia él, buscando con lenta ansiedad los labios de la muchacha, la cual está a punto de recibir su primer beso tan anhelado del chico de sus sueños… medio segundo antes de que sus labios se toquen…”

-¡¡¡TAKANOSHI-SAN!!! ¡Despierte! – La muchacha pegó un salto en su propio escritorio, sus brazos se extendieron con fiereza y tiraron todo lo que había sobre él. Y entonces miró a su alrededor. Todos reían.

-Otro sueño…-murmuró para sus adentros, mientras observaba el rostro para nada feliz de su profesor de idiomas.:-¡Lo siento profesor Thompson!-se disculpó al instante, justo cuando el timbre sonaba dando aviso a que era el final de día. Mientras juntaba sus cosas se le acercó una muchacha delgada y menuda.

-¿Estabas soñando con Mizuno senpai?-le preguntó animada. Kaori la miró pícara de reojo:

-¿Tú que crees?- y colocándose la mochila al hombro le dijo:-¡Algún día le declararé mi amor! ¡Y seré correspondida!-

-Mmmmmmmmm-dudó su amiga:-Te sobra valor, Kaori…-Kaori rió algo fuerte, pero deteniéndose en la puerta giró sobre sus talones para volver a mirar a su amiga:

-Y hoy… ¡¡hay práctica en el gimnasio!!-terminó diciendo apretando con emoción los hombros de su amiga, y sin más salió corriendo. 

-Hemos llegado.-anunció Olaf, apareciendo él y Diego como por arte de magia. El niño casi cae mareado y verde como se veía, hizo que Nick se preocupara:

-¿Estás bien niño?- preguntó la voz. Ni bien Diego hubo escuchado la palabra “niño” enojó sus ojos y el color verde desapareció de su rostro, para dejarse ver un rojo furioso:

-¿A quién llamas niño? Viejo gruñón…-murmuró luego cruzándose de brazos. La voz estalló:

-¿¡A quién llamas viejo gruñón!?- Olaf comenzó a reír con nerviosismo:

-Ya ya… jejejejee…-y les señaló con una mano un colegio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber Nick. 

-Allí encontrarán a la muchacha, su nombre es Kaori.-sonrió Olaf, los dos voltearon hacia el edificio, viendo como centenares de jóvenes salían casi a las corridas, riendo, bromeando, todos vestían igual… eran más que centenares, miles…

-¿Y cómo es e…?-Quiso saber Nick, pero Olaf ya había desaparecido:-¡CON UN DEMONIO VIEJO DE PORQUERÍA! ¡SE FUE Y NO NOS HA DICHO CÓMO DIANTRES ES ESA MUCHACHA!-pero Diego ya estaba cruzando la calle hacia el edificio:-¡Oye!¡Espérame!- cuando hubo estado junto al chico, vio como su rostro estaba algo serio, y sus ojos buscaban de un lado al otro.

:-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sh…-quiso callarlo el muchacho:-Estoy leyendo auras…-

-¿Estás qué…?-De pronto se oyó un grito estruendoso que decía…  
-¡¡¡¡¡SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!-

-Es la muchacha que grita.- sentenció Diego, poniéndose en marcha.

-Lo que me faltaba… una niña gritona en el equipo…-murmuró por lo bajo Nick.

Llegaron junto a la ventana del gimnasio, donde el equipo de básquet del colegio entrenaba. 

Observando las gradas, se distinguía, una preciosa muchacha de cabellos castaños, largos y lacios, con unos bonitos y grandes ojos, que agitaba sus dos brazos y muy ruborizada gritaba desaforadamente, el nombre de su amado. 

-Es bonita.-Observó Diego:-Pero muy escandalosa…-

-Tenemos que ver cuándo hablar con ella… mejor esperemos a que esté sola.-Ni bien hubo terminado de decir esto, se volvió a oír el grito de la joven:-Sí que tiene pulmones…-

-Ni que lo digas…-secundó Diego cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el césped. Kaori despidió a su amiga, y cruzó la calle, caminaba cantando una cancioncilla por lo bajo, detrás de   
ella iban Diego y Nick, con sigilo. No querían asustarla. Antes de tiempo, claro. 

-¿Cómo le hablaremos?-preguntó casi susurrando Diego. Nick suspiró: 

-Tú háblale.-le dijo. 

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? Háblale tú.-

-Ah… sí… claro… muy brillante tu plan… le hablo yo, ella creerá que soy un espíritu, saldrá corriendo y ahí tendremos un nuevo problema…-

-Bien, bien… hablo yo… ¿qué le digo?-

-Todo.-

-Ajá… creerá que estoy loco.-

-Lo sé… si no te cree, entonces sí hablaré yo.-

-El plan es un desastre.-

-Lo sé… pero no hay otro modo.-

-¿También vas a pagarle a ella? No creo que tu sueldo dé para pagarle a otro.-

-Eres de los que no hay… a tu corta edad…-

-Tengo trece años.-

-Y ya sabes negociar… vamos. Ve. Háblale.- Diego apuró el paso:

-Que conste que opino que el plan es un desastre.-dijo levantando un dedo. Cuando hubo estado casi junto a la muchacha, la llamó:  
-Ehm… Kaori, ¿no es verdad?- la muchacha detuvo su paso y volteó para ver a la persona que la llamaba, pestañeó extrañada al ver a un niño extranjero, algo desalineado.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿qué quieres?- Entonces Diego respiró profundo y le indicó un banco para que se sentara...

Luego de oír el relato, Kaori permanecía inmutable, apretujando su mochila contra su pecho. 

-Y bien… ¿tienes o no tienes ese talismán?- Pero ella no respondía:-Nick, creo que murió, o está en coma, no sé… hora de que hables.- entonces se oyó un carraspeo en el aire, y la voz de Nick trató de sonar lo más dulce posible:

-Niña… Lo que te ha contado Diego es cierto… yo soy el hombre del que habla…y … como verás… necesitamos de ese talismán… ¿vas a ayudarnos?-La muchacha agachó la cabeza hasta esconderla en su mochila, Diego se acercó lentamente hacia ella, entonces comenzó a ver como el cuerpo de la muchacha se   
movía, como si estuviese llorando. Nick se preocupó:  
-Niña…-la llamó, pero ésta se levantó de golpe con el rostro encendido, a carcajadas, sus ojos brillaban terriblemente, Diego casi cae del susto por la repentina respuesta de aquella adolescente:

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡POR FIN UNA AVENTURA! ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!-y volteando hacia otro lado el rostro, se abrazó romántica a su mochila y continuó:-Si voy en esta aventura con ustedes me convertiré en una verdadera mujer… tan atractiva y segura seré, que senpai Mizuno no se resistirá a mis encantos…-y volteando   
hacia el otro lado, subió una de sus manos hacia el cielo:-¡Y me amará por siempre! ¡¡Porque jamás encontrará sobre la faz de la tierra una mujer tan hermosa y aventurera y valiente como yoooooo!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!!!!- sus gritos eran tales que Diego tuvo que taparse los oídos:

-Por eso no me importa tener que ayudar a un niño sucio y a una voz de fantasma anciano.-dijo luego poniéndose seria, mirando hacia el horizonte y colocándose la mochila.

-¡No soy anciano!-

-¡Ni yo soy sucio!-

-Esta es mi oportunidad para conquistar el corazón de mi senpai.-terminó diciendo la joven apretando sus puños, y asintiendo con determinación:-¡VAMOS!-ordenó, poniéndose en marcha.

-No nos estaba escuchando…-observó Diego. -Déjala… al menos no salió corriendo…-

Llegaron a la casa de la muchacha, la cual había canturreado durante todo el camino, muy feliz por cierto. 

-Ustedes quédense aquí, iré por unas cosas y por el talismán.- Y, volviendo a retomar su cancioncilla, ingresó en la casa. Diego se quedó mirando la puerta… puso una mano en su cabeza y preguntó pensativo:

-Oye… ¿crees que nos sea útil?-

-Yo ya no creo nada. Solo quiero mi cuerpo.- Diego hizo un gesto de desaprobación a ese comentario, y al instante le espetó:

-Ay… pero qué egoísta eres…-

-Cállate… tú no eres una Madre Teresa que digamos…- Diego respondió con un gruñido, al tiempo en que hizo su aparición Kaori, con un bolso ya armado… y algo que aparentaba ser un collar en la mano. 

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí está el talismán!-anunció la muchacha, elevando por los aires con aire triunfante aquel collar. Diego se acercó curioso al artefacto, lo observó de varios ángulos. Finalmente dijo:

-Ahm… ehm… bueno…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Kaori, entonces se oyó la voz de Nick:

-Pues… que es muy corriente…-

-Sí… sí… muy corriente…-dijo Diego. A Kaori no le parecieron correctos los comentarios, así que enojó sus ojos, y trayendo hacia sí el talismán, dijo como protegiéndolo de lo que ella había sentido, eran insultos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Más respeto con el talismán de mi familia!-

-No es de tu familia… es de un viejo loco con cara de Elthon John.-dijo Diego, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Nick se estaba impacientando.  
-Sí, bueno, lo que sea…- bufó. Kaori quedó pensativa, observando el talismán, hasta que por fin dijo:

-Pero… este talismán ha estado en mi familia por generaciones…, no entiendo cómo…- Diego la miró de reojo. 

-Raro…-comentó. Nick seguía impacientándose.

-No importa. Me conviene creerle a ese viejo.- De pronto, y tomando de sorpresa a todos, Olaf apareció en medio de una explosión detrás de ellos.

-¡Hola!-exclamó con su mano en alto. Diego casi sufre un infarto, y Kaori no pudo evitar pegar un salto y gritar como si se hubiese aparecido un fantasma.

-Este tipo me va a matar…-murmuró el niño mejicano, tomándose el pecho. Olaf se aproximó a la muchacha con su sonrisa habitual, pero ésta seguía mirándolo con desconfianza. 

-Veo que ya han conseguido a la jovencita y el talismán.-Observó el hechicero. Acto seguido batió palmas como para dar ánimos y anunció: ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora vamos a Italia!- todos pegaron un respingo, Kaori comenzó a chillar de la emoción. Daniel la miró con desespero, tapándose inmediatamente los oídos… ¿cómo   
podía algo tan menudo hacer semejante ruido?:-Pero antes…-volvió a decir Olaf, poniendo serio su rostro, solo por un segundo:-Voy a darle consistencia a tu alma, Nick.-culminó el hombre, dirigiéndose al joven policía, el cual no estaba entiendo ni una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó. Diego resopló, además de lidiar con una niña chillona, tenía que lidiar con un grandote ignorante.

-Por favor…-dijo al fin:-Significa que vas a poder patear traseros.- Olaf rió con nerviosismo:

-Bu-bueno… yo no lo diría así, pero…-alcanzó a decir:-Eso los ayudará a encontrar las rocas más rápido y con mayor facilidad…- La voz de Nick se volvió a oír, esta vez con un deje de desconfianza:

-Como que tú estás más ansioso por conseguir esa piedra que yo por conseguir mi cuerpo… ¿O me equivoco?-Olaf volvió a irrumpir en carcajadas, en su rostro se exaltaba la incomodidad. Luego, y para intentar desviar la atención de todos a otro asunto, caminó hacia Kaori y le dijo:

-Bien, Kaori, activa tu talismán golpeándolo tres veces con la uña de tu dedo índice.- La muchacha asintió y acto seguido realizó lo que el hechicero le había pedido. Ni bien hubo terminado de hacerlo, el collar comenzó a brillar. Cuando el resplandor se hubo disipado, pudo verse reflejado en la roca del centro del   
talismán lo que parecía ser un radar. Kaori lo tomó ahora con las dos manos para poder interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo. -No lo entiendo…-concluyó. Entonces se vio como la mano que sostenía el talismán se elevaba por los aires como si hubiese sido tironeada por alguna fuerza extraña. Kaori pegó un respingo ante tal exabrupto con su miembro. -Déjame verlo a mí.-se oyó decir a Nick, todos comprendieron que el autor del tirón había sido el único ser invisible entre ellos.

-¡No seas tan brusco!-le gritó Diego. Pero Nick parecía estar muy concentrado en el talismán como para contestar.-Es hacia el noroeste…-se oyó decir:-Y si este es el mapa de Occidente… ésta península de aquí debe ser Italia… ¡lo tengo! ¡Está en el sur de Italia!-concluyó al fin.

Lo próximo que pudo apreciarse fue la extensa sonrisa en el rostro de Olaf, que batiendo palmas dijo:

-¡Pues muy bien! ¡Vámonos entonces a Italia!-y sin más anuncios, desaparecieron de aquel lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno. Kaori vino a ponerle más comedia a la historia! Es un personaje que quiero mucho. Espero disfruten ahora con estos tres personajes que van a aprender a trabajar juntos a los golpes!


	4. ACTO IV De Italia al desierto del Sahara ¡Ya tenemos la primera roca!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la búsqueda y este equipo es tan disparejo como complicado. Sin embargo se las arreglan para completar las misiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! acà les dejo el capìtulo 4! es divertido pero preocupa que se lleven tan mal!!!

A Nick todo aquello le estaba resultando más que sospechoso… y otra vez apareciendo y desapareciendo, y otra vez viajando en un chasquido… y otra vez aquél sujeto se hacía humo… luego de haberlos dejado en un verdadero paraíso natural… él nunca había estado en Italia… pero se suponía… que ahora se encontraba en ella.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Esto es Italia? ¡Es hermoso! ¡Estoy en Italia! ¡En Italia! ¡Mírenme! ¡Estoy en Italia! ¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaa!-los gritos estruendosos resonaron en medio del paisaje. Kaori estaba maravillada con todo aquello. Y no paraba de saltar de un lado al otro admirando el lugar.

Diego se apoyó con dificultad contra el tronco de un árbol… su rostro se veía algo verdoso, y su cabeza parecía no encontrar el equilibrio entre su cuello y el resto del cuerpo.

-Ése viejo va a matarme…-dijo, tratando de sujetar su nuca:-No… en realidad lo que da vuelta es todo este lugar…-sollozó.

-Trata de componerte… debemos buscar esa roca con el radar.-ordenó Nick. La muchacha, que seguía sin percatarse de nada, continuaba dando saltos cada vez más parecidos al ballet. Diego la observaba con rostro cansado:

-Sí. Si es que logramos que el radar se quede quieto.-dijo al fin.

-¿Qué diría mi senpai si me viera? ¡Oh! ¡De seguro me invitaría a salir!- los gritos estaban logrando que toda la fauna del lugar decidiera por mudarse a otro sitio. De pronto Kaori sintió que algo tomaba su talismán y lo elevaba por los aires.

-A ver, cállate y quédate quieta. Quiero ver una cosa.-pidió la voz. Kaori pegó un respingo, pero al instante se percató de la brutalidad con que se la había tratado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo sin permiso?! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¡Así no se trata a una dama!-

Se oyó una carcajada, de lo más sincera…

-Tú no eres una dama.-fue el despectivo comentario que le siguió. Diego tuvo que ahogar su risa. Kaori quedó petrificada por el odio.

-¿Cómo… dices?-preguntó en dos tiempos… la mandíbula parecía trabársele por la ira.

-Aquí está… es hacia el norte. ¡Vamos!-exclamó Nick, con convicción.

-Oye… ¿quién dijo que eres el líder?-le espetó el niño, caminando con desgano.

-Soy el adulto en esta travesía.-le respondió Nick.

-Uy, pues estamos salvados.-comentó con ironía Diego, Nick resopló fastidiado, respondiendo:

-Cállate y camina.-

Detrás de ellos caminaba una muy ofendida Kaori, sus dientes rechinaban de furia… y su rostro se veía enrojecido…

-¿Cómo se atreve este fantasma a tratarme así?-murmuró por lo bajo, añorando venganza oportuna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron al sitio donde supuestamente encontrarían la piedra… pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con un barranco.

-Genial, líder adulto. ¿Y ahora que haremos?-observó Diego cruzándose de brazos.

-Se supone que la roca está allí abajo, en esa cueva…- dijo Nick. El sitio se veía muy empinado…

-¿Cómo bajaremos hasta allí?-preguntó Kaori. Un silencio se apropió de aquél momento… de pronto se vio como de un árbol que estaba solo a unos pasos, se cortaba un trozo de corteza con forma aerodinámica.

-Bajaremos con esto.-dijo Nick… moviendo la corteza, que era bastante gruesa, de un lado a otro.

-¿C-cómo has dicho? ¿c-con eso? ¿a-a caso no… estarás…?-tartamudeó el niño, se le dificultaba la deglución de su propia saliva al imaginar las intenciones del adulto a cargo.

-La usaré como patineta, los tomaré a los dos, y bajaremos sin problemas. ¡Ya verán! ¡Soy todo un experto!-exclamó con orgullo Nick. Los ojos de Diego y Kaori se abrieron ampliamente.

-Lo mismo le dijo a ese viejo y ahora no tiene cuerpo…-murmuró el niño, pálido como la nieve.

-Vamos… ¡no teman!-pidió Nick. Kaori ya estaba resignada, Diego estaba petrificado en su sitio. El trozo de corteza se acomodó al borde del barranco, y la voz pidió que se acercaran. Ni bien Kaori observó que el cuerpo de Diego no se movía por voluntad propia, lo tomó de los brazos y prácticamente lo arrastró, en medio de lloriqueos, hasta Nick.

-Acomódate en mis piernas, y sosténmelas fuerte.-pidió Nick, no tuvo que explicar más, al segundo estaba un lloroso Diego abrazando aquellas piernas invisibles como si fueran su última conexión con la vida.:-Bien… ahora tú…-dijo luego el joven policía:-¿Sientes mi espalda?-le preguntó, la muchacha tanteó en el aire, hasta que encontró la espalda.

-Sí.-anunció.

-Pues trépate y tómate de mi cuello, sin ahorcarme, o estaremos fritos…-

-¡No lo ahorques! ¡No lo ahorques! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy muy niño para morir!-pidió lloriqueando Diego. Kaori resopló. No le gustaba ver a hombres cobardes… o niños cobardes… en definitiva un niño cobarde era un futuro hombre cobarde… al menos así era como ella lo veía. Logró subirse a la espalda de Nick, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, y al instante sintió que… eran una espalda y hombros bastante ejercitados. “Qué músculos.” Pensó, y tuvo que evadir ese pensamiento, porque estaba haciendo que su rostro se volviera de un rojo intenso.

-¿Están listos?-Preguntó Nick.

-Sí.-respondió Kaori.

-¡No!-gritó Diego.

-¡Pues ahí vamos!-exclamó al fin Nicholas, saltando al barranco.

Se movía con verdadera destreza, esquivando cada obstáculo. Y gritando como un adolescente. Kaori lo estaba disfrutando también, y acompañaba con gritos de entusiasmo. Diego también acompañaba con gritos… pero de espanto. Ya estaban cerca del objetivo, pero una roca inmensa se interpuso en sus caminos.

-Oh-oh.-observó Nick:-Prepárate Diego que vas a volar…- dijo tomando al niño y arrojándolo por los aires en dirección a un arbusto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Locoooooooooooooooo!-se oyó el grito de Diego.

-¡Lo siento pero necesito las piernas más libres!-exclamó el joven, tomando a Kaori con los brazos, pudo frenar con elegancia.:-¿Están bien?-

-S-sí…-respondió Kaori, algo turbada por sentir que un hombre la llevaba en brazos.

-¡No!-gritó Diego desde el arbusto…. De seguro jamás olvidaría eso.

El sitio estaba rodeado por paredes rocosas, a unos metros se veía una cueva oscura. Muchos arbustos y rocas adornaban el lugar. Los tres viajeros se acercaron con sigilo hacia el objetivo, pero Nick los detuvo:

-Un momento… hay un oso durmiendo adentro.-observó, los dos jóvenes se asomaron con cautela por la entrada de la cueva, y efectivamente… había un inmenso oso color pardo durmiendo plácidamente… con cada ronquido su bocaza se abría, dejando a la vista de todos unos filosos dientes. Y como era de esperarse… por encima de este noble animal… en un hueco entre dos rocas… yacía la piedra que ellos estaban buscando.:-Excelente… no podía ser más complicado…-murmuró Nick:-Bien. Traten de no hacer ruidos molestos.-

-¿A qué te refieres con molestos?-preguntó Kaori, cruzándose de brazos. Nick resopló:

-Pues… que trates de no hablar con tu voz chillona.-le espetó por lo bajo. La muchacha se puso roja de furia, y al instante se preparó para responder en un decibel considerable. Oportunamente la acción fue anticipada por Diego, que saltó a taparle la boca con sus manos.

-Sh…-Kaori ladeó los ojos hacia él con desprecio. Diego la soltó lentamente, a la vez que preguntaba:-Bueno… y… ¿no puedes “volar” hacia la piedra?-

-Pues claro que no.-se impacientó Nick:-Ya te dije que no soy un fantasma.-

-Entonces…¿qué haremos?-quiso saber Kaori, se hizo un silencio no muy prolongado. Nick volvió a hablar:

-Haremos una torre humana.- Diego era ahora el que se impacientó:

-Oye…-dijo en tono sarcástico:-Primero nos haces hacer piruetas en el aire y ahora quieres que hagamos una torre humana…, dime… ¿a caso has trabajado en un circo o qué?-

-Cállate.-le espetó Nick.

-Yo lo he hecho en la escuela.-dijo Kaori pensativa.

-Bien, entonces, lo haremos de la siguiente forma.-organizó el joven policía:-Kaori, tú te subirás en mis hombros y tratarás de alcanzar la piedra, y ti Diego, vigilarás que el oso no despierte.-

-¡Hecho!-respondieron al unísono Kaori y Diego.

Segundos más tarde, Kaori estaba ágilmente subida a los hombros de Nick, su equilibrio era muy bueno, pero se le estaba dificultando llegar a tomar la piedra. Su base no atinaba en la dirección correcta:

-Más a la izquierda.-le indicaba a la invisible columna en la que estaba subida:-No, no… más a la derecha… más a la derecha…-

-Decídete.-le rogó Nick, no era muy fácil maniobrar en esa posición. Al fin la muchacha pudo tomar la tan preciada piedra.

-La tengo.-susurró, tratando de que el entusiasmo no traicionara el decibel que había logrado en su voz. Mas, ni bien hubo retirado el trozo, un pedazo de roca del hueco se quebró, y cayó en medio de un silencioso escenario, sobre la nariz del oso, haciendo que éste estornudara… y, ante las miradas perplejas de aquellos tres silenciosos espectadores, abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¡AAAAAH!¡Se despertó! ¡SE DESPERTÓ!-gritó Diego al instante, dando saltos desesperados en la puerta de la cueva.

-¡Eso ya lo podemos ver!-exclamó Nick, bajando a Kaori en un segundo. El oso abrió su gran boca, dejando salir un bramido que hizo temblar el lugar, los tres aventureros emprendieron la huída en medio de los gritos de Diego y Kaori. Por supuesto… aquella bestia no iba a permitir que esos intrusos se fueran sin castigo… luego de haberle interrumpido su siesta. Así que se puso de pie, y aún bramando, comenzó a perseguirlos, a una velocidad asombrosa.

La descripción de la escena sería la siguiente: Hikari, Diego y Nick huyendo por sus vidas, y un inmenso oso con mirada asesina pisándoles los talones.

-¿¡Dónde está ese maldito loco!? ¡YA TENEMOS LA ROCA!-exclamó el joven policía.

-¡Nos va a alcanzar! ¡Nos va a alcanzaaaaaaar!-gritaba sin consuelo el niño mejicano. De repente, no eran tres los que corrían, sino cuatro. Olaf había aparecido junto a ellos corriendo.

-Aquí estoy, corriendo con ustedes… es que estaban tan concentrados en huir para no morir, que no me vieron.-

-¡Sin explicaciones! ¡HAZ LO TUYO!-pidió a los gritos Nick.

-En un santiamén.-sonrió despreocupado el hechicero. Y un segundo después se encontraron corriendo en medio de un inmenso desierto.


End file.
